


Ever heard of them?

by Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Blood and Gore, Horror, I'll add characters as the story goes, Idk there are a lot of shit going on in this, Kind of fantasy, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Shadow!Ray, Shadow!bob, Shadows - Freeform, a whole lot of evil creatures, bodyhorror, frank attract monsters by accident, idk what paring yet, poorly written body horror, poorly written gore, shadow!Gerard, shadow!mikey, shadows AU, shadows everywhere, sweetblood!Frank
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor/pseuds/Wellalright_now_off_the_dancefloor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you remember that one time where you were sure someone was standing somewhere but when you looked at it,no one was there? Or those fast shadows that pass in front of your eyes and you always told yourself it was your brain doing tricks to you? Or those things that disapear out of nowhere in your house,like socks or important things? Or those footsteps you hear? When the ambient get tense out of nowhere? when feel like you are not alone in a room? Like someone is constantly watching you? Electric devises that seems to stop working for a fraction of second?<br/>There are always an logical explaination for those kind of things,maybe the battery is low,you're tired and your mind is just fucking with you,you probably put that thing somewhere but you don't remember where,you are just being paranoiac or things like that. Completely logical,right?</p>
<p>Wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Logistical idea of how the world works for humans.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey wadup? I know I'm supposed to be writing Don't You Ever Wonder Why? but I have an art block and I don't know how to write it. I published this in another website and people seemed to like it,so why not here too? I had this idea after reading something creepy and wrote the first two chapter almost the same day.

Do you remember that one time where you were sure someone was standing somewhere but when you looked at it,no one was there? Or those fast shadows that pass in front of your eyes and you always told yourself it was your brain doing tricks to you? Or those things that disapear out of nowhere in your house,like socks or important things? Or those footsteps you hear? When the ambient get tense out of nowhere? when feel like you are not alone in a room? Like someone is constantly watching you? Electric devises that seems to stop working for a fraction of second?

There are always an logical explaination for those kind of things,maybe the battery is low,you're tired and your mind is just fucking with you,you probably put that thing somewhere but you don't remember where,you are just being paranoiac or things like that. Completely logical,right?

Wrong.

People always told themselves that,to forget about it,to feel safe. Some people just ignore it,others get stressed for it,others became crazy,and some of them seems to forget about it out of nowhere,and obviously,there are people who believe in it.

Well,most of them are not wrong,the less you know about it,the better. It's always better to ignore the unknown and tell yourself it's just your brain,because,who don't?

But,somewhere deep inside you,you know it is real,you know it,but you are scared. That is why everyone cope about it. They just lie to themselves to the point,that it just became true. You have been raised that way,taught that way,they made you think that way,for your own good,safety and health.

But,aren't we al curious about the truth? Don't we all feel attracted to that fear?

I think this story could maybe help you. I lived it,after all,so why won't you believe a real witness? I bet it's because you'll think I'm lying,crazy and probably need help. I don't care,think what you want,I'm still going to tell you the truth.

Well,mostly my version of the truth,the way i experienced it,cause I really don't think people lived it the same way as I did. Well,the few who lived it AND remained sane,cause I'm sure I'm probably the only one.

So why don't we start with some kind of manners?

 

My name is Frank Iero,I'm almost 23 and I'm a witness of the Shadow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is somewhat confusing (in my point of view,Idk about you) in purpose,I just hint little details that will appear in the next chapter.  
> I start school in about three or two weeks,so if this goes this far,the updates will be slow. And considering the fact that I will only have access to my ipad on Sundays...well,shit.
> 
> Sooooooooooooo,yes this will have romance at some point,but it will not be the main subject(or not,I just wrote this so who knows) it will probably be either Frikey or Frerard...or just maybe a big ass orgy of the five. Mostly like no,but we'll see.  
> I just hope this chapter was entertaining enough and you liked it.


	2. Definition of Shadows by Frank Iero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a prologue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter three will come in just another few minutes. Enjoy the intern monologue of Frank.

What are shadows for normal boring human beings? Well...a shadow? It's just a representation of how a consistent,opac body blocks the light and create what we call shadows. Or that's what I remember from Tv and school anyway.  
Well this is still the same for me anyway,a shadow is a shadow,is that thing who is always glued to your feet and follows you everywhere like a dog. No wait,some dogs are assholes sometime,so not the best example. It's stick at you and you can't get ride of them,like a tumor? I think some a removable so let's just keep the "it's stick/glued/Stuck" at you.  
Well that vision is still the same for me.

Now what are shadows in fantasies,stories and all that stuff? They are normal shadows,who became a fucked evil that will try to destroy you at some point. They are a representation of all the bad shit in the world. Like that one guy from that movie for kids,the one with the tattooed Santa ,the giant bunny and that kid with white hair,you see what guy I'm talking about? Yeah well that one dude who control shadows and all,well that is basically what are shadows in stories. They are the evil,darkness,nightmares,death? Yeah that too,bad things in general. You don't want to fuck with them. I could say that they are not entirely wrong about that,like,yes you don't want to mess up with a shadow,yes some of them are bad and yes,they can be your nightmares.

In movies and shows. Same concept as stories,obviously. The shadows are used to get dramatic effect on things,they use them to either scare you,hide shit or good shit. You never know with movies. Shadows in movies and shows are usually for demons,vampires,aliens,ghosts and all that stuff. And they still not completly wrong about it,with shit like demons,vampires and ghosts. Those are totally real and you know it,don't lie to yourself,they are like...mermaids,you know they are there but you never see them.

And finally,what are shadows for me? Well,let's get started with this.  
They are doom. I wish I had never got my way crossed with them. They look like normal people,they act like normal people and they are everywhere,they love chaos,they love the mess,they love the dark sides of everything. You could possibly have one right now in your room if it's messy,like I said they love that. I highly recommend you to clean it,make it spotless,for your own good. It could be anywhere,they hide in dark corners and between spaces.  
I bet you feel it now,right? Are you scared? Are you looking everywhere? Well,stop it,you will never see it. I know how to see them,I know how. But I won't tell you,I may be an asshole but I'm not that cruel. Or will I? You know what? Do it if you think you're brave enough. This is how it goes: Stop what you are doing,breath slowly and try to relax,now keep your eyes at one spot and don't you dare look away. Stay like that and you will slowly see it appear at the corner of your eyes,that black shadowish figure standing right there.  
If it worked,congrat-fucking-lations,your room is probably messy and that thing is gonna live in your house as long as you keep it that way,and if it worked even if it's clean,I'm sorry but you got some shit stuffed there,and you better run.  
They will never show they real looks,of course,you will only see a shadow,because it is,technically. Maybe the day you'll look at the space where you thought there was someone and see it standing there,it will move towards you. If That happens,run,run out of wherever you are. And keep going until your lungs burns,because if that happens,it means you were in some kind of danger and they needed you to get out,they tried to protect you. But now that you know this,you will probably think that you won't run because you are "safe" with that there.Well don't worry,they gonna scare the shit out of you. You don't think a shadow is scary?

Wrong. You're wrong,you're so wrong in so many levels dude.

And I know that by experience. I didn't run,I stayed there. I never made such a enormous mistake in my whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a necessary chapter,it contains important information,but not the whole thing. Because there is so much stuff I got to write in this,like my mind is loaded right now.


	3. Near death experience and the beginning of dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor written gore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it won't make you cringe.

Everything started three years ago,I lived-and still live-in a appartement in New Jersey,Belleville. This town is pretty fucked up to be honest,but I liked it that way.  
I worked at a coffee,it wasn't so far from where I lived so i usually went walking. I went walking everywhere,at that time my car broke,it was already old,I was expecting it.  
My free time was consisted of walking my dogs-Ella,a black pug and Cherry,a weird mixture between a rotdieler and a golden retriever,I found her in the streets-,vegetate on my sofa while seeing something on tv and playing something with my guitar.  
I had a rather normal life;annoying as fuck neighbors,friends,dogs,food,a bed,a fanboulous longish hair my female coworkers envied,and you know,normal things.

But there was always something off,there is always something off when life seems to good.  
And it was my appartament. I started to feel weird a month after moving in. I never knew how to describe the feeling with one specific word. I told myself that maybe it was just because it was a mess in here and responsibilities made me feel guilty about it,but no,it wasn't that. I told myself it was my neighbors next door who have sex at least four times a week and were loud as fuck,it wasn't that either. At that time i never knew that it was actually caused by the mess I had. But I would tell to much so let's talk about the first weird occurrences: what I thought was eyes exaustation and the clear start of something big.  
Like every normal human being at some point of their life,we all see that weird thing pass really fast before our eyes. And it's was a really rare occurrence back in my parents home,but it became frequent,I would see that thing almost everyday. I just thought it was because of my brain,that it did that thing that we learned from school or from a documentary we put on just because you don't wanna feel alone and you end up watching out of boredom.

Everything started three years ago,I lived-and still live-in a appartement in New Jersey,Belleville. This town is pretty fucked up to be honest,but I liked it that way.  
I worked at a coffee,it wasn't so far from where I lived so i usually went walking. I went walking everywhere,at that time my car broke,it was already old,I was expecting it.  
My free time was consisted of walking my dogs-Ella,a black pug and Cherry,a weird mixture between a rotdieler and a golden retriever,I found her in the streets-,vegetate on my sofa while seeing something on tv and playing something with my guitar.  
I had a rather normal life;annoying as fuck neighbors,friends,dogs,food,a bed,a fanboulous longish hair my female coworkers envied,and you know,normal things.

But there was always something off,there is always something off when life seems to good.  
And it was my appartament. I started to feel weird a month after moving in. I never knew how to describe the feeling with one specific word. I told myself that maybe it was just because it was a mess in here and responsibilities made me feel guilty about it,but no,it wasn't that. I told myself it was my neighbors next door who have sex at least four times a week and were loud as fuck,it wasn't that either. At that time i never knew that it was actually caused by the mess I had. But I would tell to much so let's talk about the first weird occurrences: what I thought was eyes exaustation and the clear start of something big.  
Like every normal human being at some point of their life,we all see that weird thing pass really fast before our eyes. And it's was a really rare occurrence back in my parents home,but it became frequent,I would see that thing almost everyday. I just thought it was because of my brain,that it did that thing that we learned from school or from a documentary we put on just because you don't wanna feel alone and you end up watching out of boredom.

I saw that a lot,to the point I consulted a doctor to see if there was something wrong with my eyes,but of course,nothing.  
I started to feel worried about it,it wasn't eyes,maybe I was starting to allucinate? I thought it be was because I felt lonely and tired,but nop. Of course no,i had really good friends,two lovely dogs,I went to parties and I have a whole lot more energy than a seven years old kid,even procrastinating.  
But with the time,I grew used to it,they were normal a occurrence and I didn't payed them much attention anymore. They were like roomates in a certain way.  
I just ignored that unnerving feeling of uneasiness,because it was more than just a fast shadowish things passing by my eyes in a quarter of seconds.  
I felt constantly observed,I looked everywhere while doing things,I never felt alone -well,I was never alone,I had my dogs by my side most of the time I was at home-,it felt like someone was there,always following me. My things disappeared,my excuse then was "This place is messy as dicks,man" so I probably lost it between all my trash. At least they weren't that important,I could buy them again.  
Sometimes the lights around my appartament would flick by themselves and I would thought I had to buy a new bulb,my video games would glitch for a half second. Even my iPod would do weird sounds sometimes.

But it was normal,I didn't care.

I then thought I was being paranoiac when the "never alone" feeling followed me everywhere. Of course it knew I was never alone,there's fucking people everywhere outside and at work,why wouldn't I feel like that? People looks everywhere,at their phone,at you,at that dog shit on the floor,at that bold fat guy walking. I knew that,it never stopped though.

But shit got serious when I started feeling it,literally. I woke up one day,and there was blood on the sheets of my bed,coming from my legs.  
I had scratches,not dog-like scratches,nor cats. They were long,going from my ankles to my knees,some of them were deeper than other,being the one who bleed since whenever the fuck I got them in the middle of the night.  
The weirdest thing about them was that they didn't hurt at all,I felt like nothing was there making me bleed,I could see them and feel them with my fingers,but they never hurted once.  
I,of course,took care of them,I didn't want an infection,my health was already fucked up,why add more shit to it?  
Some nights I could feel fingers touching me,like they were evaluating my flesh. I always thought I would woke up with marks of those things,but no,they appeared in the calmest nights.  
I would woke up with scars all over my back,chest,arms and legs. I'd always walk all around the appartement to find what was causing it,but never found a thing.

And once I woke up with a bite. No wait,I'm not being clear,I didn't woke up in the morning and found a bite that was wide enough to have my entire shoulder to shoulder blades in it,no. I woke up because I felt it bite me,and fuck it hurted.  
I woke up screaming,I could feel it,fangs breaking my skin and enter my flesh like it was nothing,I was bleeding like a big amount of blood, soaking my sheets and myself,I could hear Ella and Cherry bark at the other side of my room door alerted by my screams. But the worst part of it all wasn't the pain,the blood I was losing,my own screams or my dogs scratching and barking at my door.

The worst part was that there was nothing.

I couldn't see what was biting me,I could feel it breath,I could feel it fangs in my flesh,I could hear it groans but for my eyes,there was absolutely nothing.

I was agonizing,scared,crying in fear,pain and screaming for help,I thought no one was hearing me,the thing was starting to scratch my chest with what I felt were claws when something tore it apart,feeling the strange weight restraining me from moving go away. The claws and fangs got out of my body in a painfully rough way. I jumped away from my bed,putting my left hand over my shoulder in a poor attempt to stop the blood. I remember feeling dizzy because of the pain and couldn't see straight throught my tears. I was trying to walk away but the scratches I had in my feet-that before all this have never hurted- making it a real challenge,all my other scars were starting to burn,I was about to make it to the front when I almost collapsed in pain to the floor but I didn't stop,everything was burning and throbbing painfully,I could feel my blood dripping on the floor,i could see Cherry and Ella hiding in a corner and whining in fear, I could hear thing breaking and falling to the floor in my bedroom,I was sure I was about to die,I wanted to give up.

I was weakly trying to open the door,when I saw it. The shadow at the end of the hall,I could feel it looking at me,and I felt paralyzed. It started moving towards me,each of it step took less than a quarter of second,it was fast and I still couldn't move,I was urging it,I wanted to run away,escape from the thing who tried to fucking eat me.  
But I couldn't,and I never knew if it was because of my weakness or my fear stopping me.  
When it was really close,my only reflex was to put my arms around my head and wait for my death. How pathetic but what els could I do? I wouldn't even have time to escape and everything was blurry and spinning around me,I had lost so much blood that even if that thing didn't kill me,I would have died from blood loss.

But nothing happened,I only heard a loud groan coming from the hall and a loud tearing sound and then I felt a strong arm around me and a strange warmth. I mildly opened my eyes looking up,I could see the shadowish figure fade to smoke and a figure from a men appear. He was hugging me close to his chest with one arm and holding a lighting stick in the other hand.  
I could see a blur of yellow at what could be his head and black for the rest of his body,the light stick glowed in a blue light.

The last thing I remember from that night was the feeling of the arm tightening around me,a big flash of blue light,a animal-like scream of agony and someone calling my name over and over again,and then wake up in my bed,with bandage all over my body.

That night was one of the worst nightmares I had ever lived. And that night was also the beginning of my life falling apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you I would update soon.~  
> I suck at writing gore and I'm still questioning myself about why am I writing this. I will never know,but it was fun tho.  
> I want to apologize about my poor English grammar,I'm trying my best with this,I hope It didn't make you cringe at it.
> 
> Well,tell me if you are liking it so far as much as I like writing it.
> 
> i think you guys may have an idea of who was that mysterious shadow~ but don't tell!
> 
> see ya  
> xoxox


	4. Hallo-birthday-ween disaster: video game style monster.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poorly written Body horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like silent hill.

My appartament was intact,there was no blood,nothing broken,everything was in it place. Even Ella and Cherry seemed to have forget what happened. That is when I decided to move out,convinced that my former home was the reason of having me nearly killed,I didn't felt safe anymore. I had never told anyone about the real reason I moved,I just said it was my annoying neighbors who couldn't stop fucking.  
I moved the next month,to a two story house near a park. I was happy about it,now I had more space to play with my dogs after work. Talking about my work,I had to take the bus to go there,I still didn't have a car back then,and the coffee was at one hour walking,so no thank you.  
I tried to keep everything clean in my new house for a few months,I lives closer to some of my friends and we would see us more often. In that time I didn't saw or feel anything strange,it was a relieve,I thought I could finally live normally again.

My life is clearly a fucking joke.

It was October,a few weeks before Halloween and my birthday,I was what you could describe as a kid on caffeine,I bounced everywhere and always smiled.  
My birthday party would be at one of my friends,Pete,he had always everything planed for these occasions. It was a Halloween themed party -how cliché,I know-,but I knew he will only say to come disguised,threw some paper pumpkins on the wall and everything else would be booze,music and candies.

My birthday came really quickly after that,I couldn't stay still,I was what Pete described has a bouncing ball,but I was just so excited about my party. I bought a full body pyjamas of a bear,and splashed dark red paint over it,to make it look like blood. I know it was lame coming from me but I don't fucking care,I felt cool in it. Pete on the other hand just painted a skull over his face,put on skeleton gloves and was dressed in black,he told me he was to lazy to actually buy something he would only wore once a year. Fuck that guy seriously.

The party started at 9 pm,and there was already a bunch of people when I arrived,most of them were coworkers and some costumes that came everyday and befriended with us. And of course,they were already drinking,so I did the same.  
hours later,the house was crowded and I was wasted,I only knew half of the people and I was sure some of them sneaked their way in for free booze. The music was loud,it smelled like sweat,alcohol and cigarette smoke everywhere. I could barely move between the people,rubbing and dancing against each other,some of them were almost fucking. I was enjoying myself with a really cute girl dressed like a nurse,when I felt it again. The uneasy feeling I got back in the appartement,I felt observed,cold,and sick,I just told myself it was a party,I just felt sick because of the candies and beers and people around me. I told the girl I needed to get out for a few minutes,she asked if I was okay and I only told her I needed some fresh air.

What a fucking big mistake.

I struggled my way throught the people until I reached the front door,the feeling just got stronger and I my sickness was getting worse,so once outside I run far enough and emptied my stomach between two cars,but it only made me feel worse. When nothing came out anymore aside from coughs,I sat on the pavement and leaned against one of the cars,and tried to breath normally,but the more I tried,the harder it becames. The I felt something hot sliding from my nose and forehead,I runned a lazy hand over it and saw what it was.

Blood and thick hot slimey goo,guess what it was? Fucking saliva.  
I touched my hair,I had spit all over it and I almost barfed again because that was fucking gross,the smell was unbearable-like dead things and shit- and I looked up to see where that was coming from and I instantly sobered up and began to run.

It was the type of things you could only see in video games like silent hills or shit like that,but no of course it had to exist now. "Fuck my life" was what I thought while running.  
The creature had two strong arms it used has legs,it looked like someone cut off everything bellow it belly bottom and I could see part of it spin hanging. It hade a long neck that looked like stitched to his head and body,it head was faceless and upside down,no eyes nor nose nor ears,it only had a lipless mouth with needles-like teeth and a long tongue hanging out,drooling. I could see it ribs almost out of it skin and moving in-and-out agitedly. It skin was brownish,covered in fresh and dry blood. It moved really fast with it two arms behind me,I was trying really hard to run even thought I could barely breath,I just wanted to escape and hide from that shit. I just wanted to know what did I do to deserve this? I was going to die again. It was close behind me and I almost fell on the floor when i felt it disgusting tongue curl around my waist and restraining me from moving foward,but I tried anyway. It pulled roughly back making me fall face first on the concrete and I looked back and screamed. It looked like it had half oh it head ripped open and was covered in it own spit and blood. I was trying to crawl away but it was pulling me towards him. I continued to scream and cry for help,trying to get myself out of it tongue,to only make it titghter.  
I then heard a pained shriek and the tongue losen around me,moving slightly and disappearing in black sand. There was someone standing in front of me and I was pulled up by strong arms.

They were two guys,one tall and one shorter. The tall one was kind of buff, blond,he had longish hair and styled to the left. He had a short beard and a lip ring. His skin was pale and his eyes were ice blue. He was looking at me up and down,frowning slightly,and I felt scared again. He was wearing a leather black jacket,a gray tshirt underneath,black jeans and combat boots. I felt so tiny compared to him.  
The shorter one was thin,he had black hair and styled up with probably a whole lot of products. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt,sleeves up to his elbows and tugged in his jeans,he was wearing black skinny jeans and classy black shoes. He had a leather band around one arm. He was holding two guns,one in each hand.

I heard a gurgle,then another hell banshee like shriek and bones breaking sounds. The thing was getting bigger,there was bumps moving all around on it back,going in and out,getting bigger per second. It head turned around,hearing it spin crack and skin break. It mouth became huge along with it teeth,it body was curved downwards,marking it monstrous back bones.  
"Run." The blond guy told. But you know how i am,I didn't fucking run. I just stared up at him,thing that made him groan in exasperation and pulled me up bride style and squeaked at the feeling: I was becoming black smoke,and it was the weirdest sensation ever,it felt like slowly getting inside thin layer of cold as dicks water just to feel air again once you passed the water. And the he mixed ourselves with the shadows of the building we were next to,and I could feel we were moving,it felt like going downhill on a bick that was on top of a train. And I sure as hell wanted to do that again the first time.  
And in about a few seconds,we were back in front of Pete's home,the blond guy put me back down and looked at me thoughtfully,it made me feel uncomfortable,his eyes were like daggers and so blue it almost hurted,like he was trying to get through me. I could only stare at him back and swallow loudly. He then smirked and looked away,I was really confused,was he making fun of me? I was about to say it out loud when the other skinny guy came back,dusting black sand off his clothes.  
Did I told you the first time I saw that guy i thought I would never find someone as atractive ever again? Well I was wrong,but fuck that guy was gorgeous.  
His face was sharp,cheekbones marked,pale skin and hazel eyes. I could see that he wearing a a velvet suit-thing over the black shirt and a black tie. The dude has style. And he was clearly taller than me now that he was standing in front of me,and looking at me.  
I was trying to look away but I couldn't,it's like he was doing it.  
He took a large breath through the nose and only said one word:

"Stop."

And they both disapeared in the shadows,leaving me alone in front of Pete's house. I felt tired and wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you have another chapter of this thingy. I have an idea of how the next chapter will be but I don't know how to put it into words. I do I make clear that those chapters are like flashbacks? Because they are,I just want to make sure.  
> Well I hope you liked this chapter and I also hope my poorly written monster was cool.


	5. Good day,with a plus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No gore,no body horror,just a light description.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we know everyone! Yaaaaaayyyyy

The next day I woke up in my appartement,I had no memories of coming back home or even going back to the party but there I was in my bed and changed in my pyjamas. I must have fallen asleep outside. I had a few missed calls and messages from Pete,questioning where I was,why I wasn't here when they were about to cut the cake and things about presents. Maybe he found me outside sleeping and he bring me back home,I could call him now but he was probably hang over and sleeping somewhere in his sofa,with the phone next to it....and it make a really obnoxious noise. Let's call him. I marked his number,and I could already imagine him groan,rub his head and roll to the floor and groan loudly again. And he picked it,I couldn't help but snort.  
"Frank? 'Fuck're you laughing at?"  
"Nothing at all,dude,I wanted to know something."  
"It better be important,and make it quick,your voice is making me have a headache." He complained with a sigh.  
"Aw love you too hun,your voice make me want to strangle you too."  
"Frank..." He half groaned half sighed.  
"Okay sorry,I was wondering,did you brought me back at my house?"  
"No,I haven't seen you after got out,where the fuck was you anyway?"  
"...uh,long story,but I got back and I think I fallen asleep outside your house."  
"Are you serious?you missed the cake and presents."  
"I know,you still have them?"  
"Presents,yes,cake,just crumps."  
"One out of two."  
"Why do you still want presents? You're not a kid anymore."  
"Because fuck you,you're never too old for presents and a birthday cake with candles."  
"You're just kid I a grown men body." He laughed softly,I don't blame his hangover.  
I made a disaproving noise from those television games."Wrong,the correct answer is I'm a kid in the body of a kid because I'm short and my age is wrong."  
"So you know you're short?"  
"Yeah,which is cool because girls says I'm cute."  
"And old people thinks you're a kid who lost his parents."  
"That happened once,and the couple gave ice cream."  
"What about the that one time at that shop when you where standing next to that woman and that weird dude wanted advices about teenage clothing because he thought she was your mother?"  
"...how dare you?" I tried to sound offended,but I couldn't.  
"You just said because you don't know what to retort." I was about to say something but he talked first."no,"Go fuck yourself" don't work."  
"ugh." I rolled my eyes.  
"How are you not hangover,you drank like twice than I did in less than three hours. You normally are now."  
"Well I don't know and I don't care,I don't feel sick,I now can rub it on your face." To be honest,now that he told me that,it was true,I didn't feel sick at all,no headache,no nauseas,nothing bothered me. Which is strange because I'm normally a beast that no one want to fuck with,maybe it was because of yesterday,I had already emptied all the bad stuff out of my system and got scared enough to get sober in seconds.  
"You have to teach me that." He interrupted my thought.  
"I don't think you wanna know how." I said,remembering everything that happen and remembering those black dudes who saved me. What did he mean by "stop"? What did I do? Was it because I didn't run away? Do they know that guy with yellow head? Wait,how do I even remember that?  
"And how did you not got sick by sleeping outside? You should be like dying now?"  
"...That is really weird. I didn't even got a cold." Another weird thing,and this one was even more strange,because I got sick really easily." Well,I just wanted to know if you drove me home,but you didn't,that's all I wanted to know,you think someone else did it?"  
"Probably,I'll ask."  
"Yeah,thanks Pete,I'll see you later. Try not to vomit on the floor."  
"Yeah,thank you for the advice." He laughed."bye Frank."  
And with that I hung up.   
So Pete didn't drove me home last night,and only three more people knows where I live,and by what Pete no one saw me again,I'll ask them later,now I just wanted a shower,I wouldn't be surprised if I don't have that spit stuff in my hair anymore,but I felt dirty. I got out of my bed and walked to the bathroom,greeting Ella and Cherry on the way. 

Like I said,I didn't have the stuff in my hair,I was clean. I don't remember having a shower. Maybe it was those dudes? Fuck,that mean they saw me naked! Shivers of disgust runned throught body,now I really needed this shower now.   
I undressed myself,and stopped to see my scars,they were healed now,they were that horrible pink color and the one on my chest and legs ruined some of my tattooes. I sighed and entered the bathtub-shower and turned the water on to shower. My whole body relaxed feeling the hot water running over me,and closed my eyes.  
I probably spent more than one hour in there before finally getting out and half dry myself with a towel. I got dressed and went to the kitchen and probably make me something to eat. After fifteen minutes of searching,I decided that I really need to go buy food,I was expecting it. I dressed half properly to go out,grabbed my keys and leaved my house.

The closest store was twenty minutes walking from my house,in the busy part of this part of Belleville,the busier was where I worked,the streets are always loaded with people,a good place for a coffee shop.  
Once I was on the street,the feeling was back,I was really tired of it,but now I could tell something bad was about to happen. Again. I started to look behind me every now and then,but I nothing but people was there,but I knew something was following me. I got into the store and walked away from the entrance and hided,I observed who entered in it. Two girls,one was redhead,milk like skin and bright blue eyes,she looked around,and the other had black hair,tanned skin and brown eyes she was looking at her phone. Both of them gave me an unease feeling,I had to avoid them. I was nervous,whatever they were,I was sure they'll wait until I was alone-from what learned from the other two- I had to make it quick. I half runned through the aisles,taking only the necessary. 

But seriously,though,I think I'm cursed.

I bumped into someone while I was in the cereals aisle looking for my favorite brand,I was about to apologize when I looked up,it was the redhead girl.  
"I-I'm..." I tried to speak as I felt a wave of fear drown me,I looked at the entrance,seeing the other girl leave with a pack of tampons.   
She smiled sweetly,but I could see something in her eyes that I couldn't quite place. "Don't worry,hun." She patted my hair and I could see her shiver and bite her lips."why are you-"  
"Oh looks there!" A guy called."I was looking for you,how the fuck are your tiny legs so fast?" The guy was getting closer and I could see the girl expression go from sick sweetness to anger in a matter of seconds. I jumped as I feel a strong hand on my shoulder and I looked up. He had frizzy-Afro frizzy- long hair,brown eyes and a huge lips in friendly smile. He was wearing a black leather jack,a white t-shirt and black jeans." I got your ice cream." He told showing it.  
"Thanks uh...d-dude."I tried not to sound hesitant."I was about to get my cereals."  
The girl looked a the fro-man in disgust and at me again,like I was wasted food or something.  
I took Cheerios-because they were closer- and told the guy we could go pay as I looked back at the girl,she was still standing looking at me.  
"Thanks man,you saved my ass."I looked again.  
"Don't look back." He whispered."Just pay and follow me out."  
And I did as told,he helped me carry the two bags as we walked out.  
"Are you one of those guys?" I asked.  
"Those guys?" He raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah,the one that fight things and goes in the shadow and saved my ass like three times."  
He looked thoughtfull." You will know about it some other time,right we have to hide,there are three of them following us."  
"But what the fuck did I do to them?"  
"Later."  
"Can I least know the name of the guy who is about to save me? For like the third time. Well you weren't with them but I'm-"  
He put a hand on my mouth and entered a dark alley and did the shadow thing again,but we didn't go away.  
"Ray,my name is Ray,now stop talking or they will find us." He talked in a hushed voice as three people got in the alley. The redhead,a guy dirt brown hair and another girl,she was blond and had a petite frame. Their eyes were red as fresh blood,they growled loudly and were sniffing the air. The blond girl looked at our way and I held my breath. She just kept looking,and the guy said something i couldn't understand and they leaved.  
I let out the air in a loud sigh when Ray put his hand away.  
"Can I go home now?"  
"Of course." He said,I could almost feel the smile in his face.

And a few seconds later,I was in my house and alone again. Well,at least this time,nothing bad happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaannnnnnddd update~ nothing too bad happened in this chapter,nothing got killed or attacked. Good thing for Frank,Ray got there in time. I think this chapter was kind of boring,it's mostly dialogue and a Day in the life of Frank Iero description. I'll try to make something special for the next chapter.
> 
> well hope you liked it!
> 
> see ya~
> 
> xx


	6. Let's be honest for a second

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendship is magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took so long to update this I feel so bad. I was half way through it when I was invited to a friend birthday party in wish I stayed the night,so I obviously took my phone,my ipad AND the chargers. We stayed up late(taking pictures with photo booth and naming the ones that looked like real people.) and I also wrote I little bit. So the next day,I was the last one to leave in a rush,so I stuffed everything inside my bag and I was sure I didn't forgot anything,right? Well when I was finally home,I noticed thAT I HAD FORGOT MY FUCKING CHARGERS. So I was like fuuuuuuck,so I had to call her and she told me that I could come the next day to get them,so I waited and I got them back two days ago. I was supposed to update my stories yesterday,but I was really busy with my room and getting my school stuffs because guess what? I'm starting this tuesday,which mean,no music,no phone,and no ipad until Sundays (if my dad remembers) and no human contact out of school. And psychiatrist. So the updates will be really rare,and I hope I would not disappoint anyone.
> 
> well enough with my life. I hope you enjoyed this poorly written chapter.

It had been days,maybe even weeks since I last saw them,but I could feel them,I knew they were here with me all the time,but none of them showed their faces. It was kind of stressful,because I really wanted to talk to them and know what was going on with me. And I also felt alone,but I didn't made the effort to actually talk to my friends,it was work-home-dogs-sleep. Pete was worried because i rarely reject free food from him and drinks.

My mind only wondered on the last important events in my life: The guys and monsters.  
At that time I was oblivious of each origins,I only knew that the monsters wanted me dead,and those guys tried to save me.  
Okay let's start with the guys first,would we? 

There was that dude when I first got attacked,yellow hair and blue light are the only things I remember from him. I will from now on until further information call him Fairy,because fairies sparkles and his hair remind me of Tinkerbell.

Then the two guys from my birthday,the skinny classy dressed in black and the bearded blond one. I think I'll call the skinny one James Bond,he have the looks,I can totally see him breaking trough a window and driving a car while shooting from a window. 

And the bearded blond guy will be Lumberjack,he looks tuff like a Viking,there is no other reason,he just looks like a Viking.

And then there's Ray. But i'll mentally call him Prince Fro-Fro,because his hair is the most imposing thing I've seen in a while.

And know the monsters:

The first time I got attacked,the thing was invisible,but growled like a dog,but the scars say it is probably as big as a lion or less,by the scars in my legs. I'll call them Infernal Dogs,like those invisible monsters from that tv show,what was it called again? Oh yeah,supernatural,maybe the show can show me how to get rid of them?

The next one,the silent hill like thing from my birthday,I don't know how they call it the game but I will call it The Not So Silent Hill Thing,because I want and I can.

And the clique of dudes. They have brain,that's a good point,they look like people,that's a bad point. But so do Princess Fro-Fro and Lumberjack. The exception is,they growled like dogs and had eyes like vampires,maybe they are half werewolves and half vampires? I wanna get a tattoo of that,but not now. I'll call them Wolfpires,I know it's awful but deal with it.

I was so submerged in my thought that I almost didn't hear my phone ring. I picked it up and answered.  
"Yes,Hello?"  
"Hey Frank is Pete."  
"Hey Pete,what can I do that i will probably won't do for you?" I asked while scratching the back of my head.  
"Just wondered if you wanted to go get a coffee,it's been a while and we barely see you out of work." I could hear his hesitation in his voice,I bet he questioned his life choice before calling me. I thought about for a couple of seconds,what he said was mostly true,I guess I could say yes,plus it's been a while since I last drank a good coffee. Then I started thinking about what could try and get me if went out. Maybe the Wolfpires are still looking out for me,but they can't do much if I am not alone. You know what? Fuck it,I want that coffee.  
"Yeah dude sure,but you gotta come and drive me."  
"You lazy fuck." I heard him laugh.  
"Do you want to hang out or nah?" I laughed too.  
"Fuck,okay,you should really get a new car,dude."  
"I know but shit is expensive."  
"I know,give me like ten minutes."  
"Okay I'll be waiting for you babe." I said in a girly way,I could hear him shudder at the other side of the line,which made me laugh.  
"Dude,no."  
"Sorry. See you in ten." And I hung up.   
I went to my room to change myself and saw the shadow thing flash before my eyes,I just sighed.  
"At least they are polite enough to leave me change myself."I muttered to myself.  
I put on a dark blue hoody,my ripped jeans and red sneakers and went downstairs again to get my keys,phone and wallet,then I just waited laying on the sofa. I let my eyes wander around the room and I start randomly talking to whoever was there.  
"So uh,hi guys? I know you are there,Pete would think I'm crazy to talking to myself but I'm not you know? Like,I just wanted to thank you for saving my life and all that." I could sense something moving so I kept talking. "I know you are probably ignoring me but,like you probably heard,I'm going out and there are those wolf-vampires shits waiting to reap my skin off and probably eat me,and..." I was interrupted by someone ringing at my door,that must be Pete.   
"Well uh,yeah." I finally said and went to front door.  
"What's the code?"  
"What fucking code?" Yep that was Pete.  
"Right answer." And I opened the door."Hey."  
"Your hair is a mess,let's go get that coffee."  
"Thank you Pete,I could say the same about yours but it actually looks fine." I stepped out and closed the door behind me.  
"Hell yeah it is." He laughed as we headed to his car." So are you gonna tell me why you decided to just go out to walk your dogs and to work?"  
"Shit went down and I needed time to think." He opened his side of the car and sat in closing the door and I did the same at the other side.  
"Was it really that bad for you to decide that friends were less important?"  
"You have no fucking idea."  
The rest of the drive was silent until we stopped by a coffee shop. He parked his car and we got out of it.  
"So you want to talk about it?" He finally said as we walked in the coffee. The place was nice and smelled like sweets and coffee,there were barely people,so it was quite and peaceful. I looked over at the people,there was a guy with bright yellow hair,a leather jacket that was like made out of dragon skin and the collar up,he was pale and looked down at what seemed to be his phone,the guy has style,there was also a couple talking,a guy on a computer and a some girls giggling at something. None of the Wolfpires i remembered,so I think I was safe for now.  
"I don't know,I can't really believe it myself..."  
"That sound really fucking bad."  
"It's really fucking bad." We went to order our drinks and sat down to a table next to a large window.  
"So,what is it?"  
"I really don't know if I should talk about it,if I don't even believe it myself,how am I sure you won't lose your shit over this?"  
"I've heard some really crazy shit." He took a sip of his coffee with an amused look.  
I laughed." No after this." I took a long gulp out of my coffee and bit my lower lip,I felt observed again and I looked everywhere,but no one was looking at me." I'm becoming paranoid over this." I sighed."I... I think I should tell you,but promise you won't laugh,you won't deny anything,you won't interrupt or make any obnoxious joke and you will not dare say I am lying,I have really convincing evidences about what I'm about to tell you." I said in the most serious voice I had,and he did look curious now,and also concerned.  
"Okay,I promise,no tell the fucking story." He leaned in with a concentrating face that looked like was constipated.   
So I started with the very start,the day I moved in,how I felt,the first scratches,the attack the mysterious guy who saved me,who I proudly called Fairy -for some reason,my brief description looked like the blond guy sitting three tables away from us,and he was smiling with pride,amusement and also looked guilty? What a weirdo.- I told him that was the real reason I moved,then I went yo my birthday and explained everything,from why I left,to the Not So Silent Hill Thing trying to eat me,Lumberjack and James Bond-the blond guy snorted,is he fucking listening to me or his he laughing at what ever he is reading?-,the shadow thing,how I may have fallen asleep outside and woke up in my appartement clean and sober-he did mouthed the "ah okay" while nodding as he now knew the reason of why I called him that morning- and how the same day I knew about another monster kind wanted me dead,which I specified as Wolfpires-and the blond guy fucking giggled,I had to admit it was cute but come on,now I wanna know what's so funny- and how I got saved by Ray aka Prince Fro-Fro,which made Pete laugh -and the blond guy too-and question it,I had to answer that because god his hair was fucking majestic -the blond guy then giggled loudly,he was so fucking red of the face,he containing himself from laughing really hard,god what a fucking weird guy- And everything lead us to why I blocked myself of the outside world and now.   
Pete didn't say a word during the whole thing-if the Prince Fro-Fro didn't count- and just noded and mouthed things to himself. We had a few minutes of silence in which he probably thought how to respond and process everything,and where I was just sipping nervously at my nearly empty cup of coffee. He then finally said something really important.  
"Dude that's fucked up."  
"I know right?"  
"Why the fuck would you call a dude Fairy because of his hair and the blue light?"  
I stared at him blankly." And that's the only thing you care about?"  
"No,but I just want to know,why Fairy of all things?"  
"Because if you see a fucking blondie guy that has blue fucking sparkles,how the fuck would you call him?" Were we really fighting over this?  
"I don't know,but something manliest! The guy fucking saved your life from a fucking infernal Dog and you call him Fairy." Yes we were,that's how friendship works guys." You could have called him Blue Lighter or fucking Blond blue slayer."  
"Those names are fucking lame,Pete,I'll call him whatever I want until I know his name."  
"At least is temporal."  
I made a 'duh' sound and came back to the main subject." Aside of the names,what do you think of the overall thing?"  
"It's true it's hard to believe it,like,now you are the target of a thousand monsters and four dudes are trying to keep you alive? That's crazy,but I'm not saying I don't believe you,like,you do have the scars right?"  
"Yeah,they are rad,but ruin my tattoos,wanna see them?"  
"Maybe later,but do you have any theories about this?"  
"Not exactly,there is nothing much I can think out of this."  
"Maybe you were supposed to be dead that night and now all the bad stuff starts happening to you?"  
"Well,no lamps falls from my ceiling,my dogs don't try yo attack,I didn't got my finger chopped off while cooking so...no,I don't think it's that."  
"Not in that way,but like,they have to kill the witness."  
"But even if they didn't tried to kill me,they would throw me in a asylum for having a paranoiac schizophrenia with a really violent session of selfharm scars."  
"I didn't though about that..."  
"Neither did I until now." But it's true though,I'm in some deep shit.   
"Well,let's just hope Fairy,lumberjack,Ray and Bond don't fail in keeping you alive." And then the blond guy scoffed. Me and Pete were silent for a few seconds.  
"That guy have been pissing me off since we got here,I feel like he is listening to our entire conversation."I said in a hushed pissed voice.  
"I think he is."  
"He's lucky he have a pretty face or I would have punched him."I said as I glanced his way.  
"It's true,I love his haircut."  
"But have you seen his jacket? It's made out of dragon." And the guy snorted again."okay I think I'm going to punch him now." I said as I got up and walked over to him.  
"Not in the face,Frank!" Pete said as I walked away.

I was standing next to guy,confidence busted up when he said a short sentence that seemed to end anything I was about to say,as he looked at me in the eyes,with probably the most beautiful hazel eyes I've ever seen.  
"No,you will not do that." And then sipped at his coffee looking down again.  
And I could only reply with the true."Of course I won't." And walked back to Pete,confused.  
"Well that was short,what happened?"  
"I...I don't know but fuck that guy is pretty."

I couldn't see it from where I was,but the blond guy smirked my way and shook his head in amusement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not ready for school. Hell no I am not.
> 
> i hope you liked this Pete Frank friendship chapter,I should add Pete in the characters.  
> and I couldn't stop imagining blond!pete during the whole thing,don't ask why,I don't know myself.
> 
> welp,I hope I'll see you at the next update!
> 
> see ya
> 
> xx


	7. Ice cold hypothermia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frizzy chapter and my always poorly written creatures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm cold and yeh.

We chatted for a while about what I missed when I was locked at home,nothing too important. Pete told me he now wanted to see my scars,so of course I said yeah why not? Maybe he could help find a new name to the Infernal Dogs,and praise at how badass I might looked - I like to told myself they are battle scar so I don't feel bad with them for ruinning my tattoos-.  
Just has we were about to go,the blond guy disapeared out if nowhere,we didn't see him go,what a fucking weird guy,seriously. We drove back to my house,greeted by Cherry and Ella,and Pete got distracted with them for a few minutes I used to go to my room and undress myself.

And I fucking swear to god they were there again. Not the guys,no,it was something else and it felt cold,making me shiver at the sudden temperature drop. The guys don't do that kind of things,that was something new,and I didn't like it at all.  
I run back down stares in under wears looking up again,hoping I would maybe notice something unusual,but no,nothing.

Pete gave me a strange look noticing my concern,and then he saw I was undressed and cringed.  
"Dude,no! You should have warned I wasn't ready to see you naked!" And I laughed at his face.  
"You wanted to see my scars,well you'll have to see me like this,dude" I said to him once I calmed down."they are the really pale-pink skin,they are healed now,but you can see them better if you come closer."

Pete stood up and came closer to me,looking at the scared tattoos on my chest,he reached out a hand doubtfully and looked up at me for aproval,I just nodded and he began to gently touch them with the tip of his fingers. His eyes widened slightly,feeling how true they were,and winced slightly ,I bet he was trying to imagine how they must have felt. He looked up again,looking out for the other ones on my shoulder,and touched them too,I shivered at his touch,his hand suddenly felt really cold,when only a few seconds ago they weren't like this. But I kept my mouth shut,as I heard him whisper "holy fuck" and frowning.  
"Where are the others?" Without looking up,for some reasons everything was starting to feel really frizzy.  
"My legs." I said as I sat and he kneeled,taking one of my legs,looking at the messy scars,and at the other one.  
I heard him swallow dryly and he looked up at me with a shocked look:  
"Holy shit it's true."  
"Y-yeah,told you." I stammered,grinning down at him and giving him a playful kick."Pete,aren't you cold?" I asked,as crossed my arms,trying to keep myself warmer.  
"No,why?" A look of concern was showing on his face,it was almost the same as the constipated one but less face frown.  
"It's...I think it's because I'm only in boxers and it's November and it's cold." I didn't know if I should tell him about this,he knows what's happening now,but I still doubted about it,I'll tell him once I get dressed.  
"I'll put on something." I said as I got up and ran to upstairs to my room,keeping the door open,'cause what If whatever is here try to attack me and Pete don't hear me? But,they can't attack me if I'm not alone,right?

Ha,like my life was that fucking easy.

I got dressed fast,putting on a sweater underneath a hoodie and pants I saw on the floor. I was feeling horribly cold,even under my sweater and hoodie,I had to get out of my room before something happened and just as I was about to get out,I heard a crackling noise underneath my feet. I stepped on ice. I looked down and saw the ice expanding all over the floor in a quick pace,making soft crackling noises as the room grew colder and colder,making me see my own breath. I really had to get out of there,take Pete and my dogs out before it get them.  
I heard Pete call me and the door slammed shut loudly,and I heard Pete call me again,with concern in his voice. I started to call him and trying to open the door but it was locked by ice forming all over it. I started to bang my door as I heard him run upstairs with Ella and Cherry barking behind him.

My room only grew more and more cold,almost glacial,I was trembling,my teeth shattering and I bet my lips were turning purple now,snow was forming in the corners of my bedroom and my walls,door and window were covered in a thick layer of ice. It was painful to breath and punching the door,but I kept screaming Pete's name and throwing myself against the door as I could feel and hear Pete doing the same at the other side,telling my the door was completely frozen.  
At this point I started calling the guys too,in a less loud voice,the air was raw and painful,I couldn't stop shaking and everything was painful to move,even blinking.  
I stopped throwing myself against the door,feeling how hard the temperature just dropped,and I slipped to the floor against it,hugging myself thightly hoping to keep the little warm I had,but my clothes were covered in a thin layer of ice. I kept calling Pete,who was still screaming my name and violently hitting the door,I called Ray,Fairy,Lumberjack and James Bond,as my voice became quieter and wobbling and I only could stutter because of how hard my teeth were shattering.

I felt a cold breath against my cheek,feeling it froze and I weakly turned to see what it was.

A white figure was floating in front of me,it eyes were alien like and black,it face was large,sharp and bony,but also feminine in a way,mixed between old and young at the same time,I could see it needle like teeth underneath it slimy lips. It hair was pale clear grey,combed backwards,but ended it white smoke,as well as the rest of it body. It had a long thin as a three fingers neck,marked collar bones and ribcage,it figure was skeletick,almost nauseating just at the glance of it skin covered bones. It had a breast,hanging down like two dried of liquid pointy bags,it arms and hands were as skeletick as the rest of it body,each finger had long and sharp grey nails,and were slowly aproaching me.  
I tried to scream again,but I couldn't I was too cold and my whole face felt frozen and breathing was being the hardest task I had ever do,And my eyes could only focus on the hands aproaching my face.  
I felt it nail cut my cheek,it was the most torturing pain I've ever felt. I could only groan and agonizingly squeak at the pain,while the thing licked the blood off it nail and shrieked loudly,showing it teeth. I heard Pete scream louder at me after the shriek and banging harder against the door.

A hand curled around it neck,ice forming around the and the thing was yanked backwards in a loud shriek. I looked up to see who it was,and I saw Lumberjack,who was trying to get it hands off him,trying to twist it bonely neck and screaming as loud as it shriek,like he was trying to scare it too,the cold not affecting him at all. He looked down at me and and then up again at the white thing squirming against his grip.  
My vision was begging to be foggy as I began to lose consciousness,I felt a pair of strong arms again and the feeling of the bike on train feeling as I was dragged out of the room and everything before my eyes was just a blur of colors pacing before me,I recognized the yellow blur of Fairy and the dark one of Pete,I felt myself whisper something that I couldn't make out myself and both of their voices talking to me,but everything was just fuzzy static to my hears and everything went black and warm again.

I woke up in my bed,my eyes weren't open but I could hear people talking around me and things moving around,a gasp and everything went silent again. I felt warm,and comfortable in my bed,then a hand caressing my face softly and voices speaking again,everything was becoming clear and I finally could make out words and I was surprised by the voice I heard.  
"-now you are safe." I groaned and opened my eyes,and saw Ray and Pete at both my sides.  
"Ray...?" I mumbled,uncounsiously leaning against the hand touching me."Pete?"  
"I won't fucking leave your side ever again dude,fuck you scared the living shit out of me."  
I giggled softly and looked up at Ray curiously,why was he still here? And I saw him smile warmly,it was the most brighten thing ever.  
"You need me now more than ever,I had to stay." His voice was soothing,he bizarrely made me feel safe and calm.  
"Why?" I asked softly,for what? I don't know. Maybe I wanted an answer to something,both looked down confused at me but neither of them talked.  
Everything was silent for a while and I felt the hand go away and I whined at the lose,hearing both of them chuckle at me.  
"Where are Lumberjack,Fairy and James Bond?"I questioned.  
"Who?" Asked Ray and I heard go "ahhh" then laugh. That felt like a Ray of sunshine,pun not intented. "Don't worry about it,they will come to you soon enough."  
"And why you now?"I mumbled.  
He shrugged and got up."Pete will live with you from now on,it's too risky to let you alone now,you've been attacked far to many times for one person,and more are still to come,and we have something to clear right now,we will tell you once we are sure it is the right reason."  
I looked up at him,examinating his expression,he was serious and his eyes were fixed at one side of my face."what it is?"  
He liked his lips and looked at me in the eyes.

"I..we think it's your blood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIIICHE AS HEEEEEEEEELLLLLL I know,but it will make sense later.  
> Well I finally updated,I got my ipad this morning after I did my homework and I started writing,I got two more stories to update and I hope I will update then soon too,but right now,there you go,I freshly made chapter.  
> i hope everything was good and that my icy creature was well written.
> 
> let me know what you think about this so far if you want,it's always good to have some positive comments.
> 
> well see ya guys later ~
> 
> xx


	8. More troubles are to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard is an ass.frank got sass. Pete will last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asshole Gerard is my life. And also,Mama Pete is best Pete.

With Pete living with me,I learned some important things about him: He's a total mama bear.  
After we learned that the probable causes of me being attacked was my blood,and after Ray told me that,he and Pete talked some more out of my room so they let me recover with a three hours power nap,when I woke up,my house had a extra room-which I was sure wasn't there when I bought the house- and all of Pete things around the place.  
I still don't know what Fro-Fro and him talked about but since then he made sure that nothing sharp came near me,and he would make sure I never got hurt and I was always fully covered,it was funny the first few days but after two weeks,shits get tiring.  
In those two weeks,Pete wanted me to explain him how I knew the guys or whatever fuck was there,it took me two hours;one and a half of my rambling about how it felt,another half to get the explanation right,another half of him interrupting me after he asked me why he couldn't feel it and the other half of me trying to get a theory while he was whinning. We both agreed it was because I'm fucked up and he will one day got that "I-know-someshit-is-here" power -as he call it.  
In those two weeks he kept trying to get the thing but couldn't,so it was a really whiny time of three days before he gave up. I wished it lasted more because it was really funny seeing him whine like a four years old while rolling on the floor.  
He called work saying that I won't be able to go for a while-which surprised my boss cause once,I came and I was almost puking my guts in people drinks-. I was annoyed with him because I was so fucking bored at home,he didn't even let me walk my dogs or play pansy,he said I could hurt myself doing so.  
So I was basically stuck at home with nothing to do aside from vegetating on my couch while eating Cheetos and watching tv trash. And Pete had the guts to complain about it,you know? We had a four hours fight about it and we spent an entire day without talking to each other before we both gave up and he let me do my things again.

And all that in a matter of two weeks.

Now I was at work an hour before the end of my shift,when the blond guy from the other day came in,he was wearing the exact same things than the other day,I got pissed and flustered at the same time,how is that possible? Well,that happens when someone hot is a bitch. And that guy just radiates that,you know. He was looking around the place,frowned then looked at me and back at somewhere in the coffee,he walked over to me,licked his lips and half smiled.  
God,I hate that guy,but fuck he's hot.  
"Can I please have a medium coffee?,black please." He said looking at that spot again and back at me.  
"I don't know,can you?" I had the urge to say it,so I did.  
"I'm a costumer,you work here,I got money,of course I can." He arched and eyebrow then smiled."and I said please,that's a plus."  
I just rolled my eyes and prepared his coffee. That guy over sasses Pete,and that saying something. It's funny cause the guy gives me the same vibes as when I know the guys are here,like,are the guys here? Maybe he's a bad guy and I'm just being warned? But he also looks familiar and feels reassuring,like I could be safe with him,but he's a dick so no. He looks familiar but not from that other time,I got the same feeling that time too,he got the same hair as Fairy,and he wears a leather jacket like him,I remember that,but it can't be him right? But Ray told me they weren't going to talk until they are sure of my condition. Hell,I feel like I'm being so oblivious of this,I think Pete saw him,right? He was with him when I almost died of fucking hypothermia,I had to ask him.

"Dude,you are going to burn your hand." I snapped back when I heard him talk to me,I looked down at the coffee cup,which was soon to be over flowing.  
"Ah fuck." I stopped stirring the coffee." Thanks dude." I half smiled and finished what I was doing and gave him his coffee. He was trying not to laugh at me or something? Does that guy ever stop smiling like he just saw the most pathetic thing ever.  
"Thank you." He paid and was about to walk away but I stopped him.  
"Wait." He looked at me with questioning eyes."hum..I...can I take a picture of your face?"  
He snorted." Why would you want that?"  
"'Cause your face turns me on and I'll need it tonight." I sassed him.  
He snorted again." If you were trying to do a pick-up line that was awful."  
"I know I wasn't trying,you just seem so familiar,we saw each other at that coffee shop right?"  
"Yeah,you wanted to punch me and went back when I said you wouldn't do it."  
"You made me feel pathetic by the way." I said with an ashamed voice and looking at the counter.  
"I wasn't trying to." He half-laughed.  
"I know,I busted confidence and you made throw it through a window."I laughed." But anyway,I'm sure I saw you somewhere else and I think a friend of mines know you,and I want to show him your face and see if it's true."  
"You know you sound creepy right?" He siped at his coffee with a smile.  
"I though I would sound like Scott pilgrim with that badly draw portrait,but I guess not."  
He laughed again,god,his laugh is cute tho." Whatever,how's your friend called?"  
"Pete Wentz."  
"I may know him." He said with a smug smirk plastered on his face.  
"Are you trying to be misterious?" I crossed my arms.  
"I may be trying,I may not." He said with the same godamn smirk. He's laughing at me,there is no doubt.  
"You're an asshole you know?"  
"I know,I got called that a lot." He smiled this time." And I also heard some "you're lucky you're good looking because I would have punched you in the face",those that sound familiar."  
I looked at him in silence,that guy is a total prick what a waste of a human body. He's lucky he's hot. Fuck I just said what he said I would say. That guy is good,I don't like him,fuck that guy.  
"I'm working,you can go away now."  
"As you please,thank you for the coffee,I like the ones in here." And with that he walked away to where he was looking when he got here.  
I sighed,and looked up at the clock,ten minutes more and I could go home and relax with a Mama bear meal,Mama bear aka Pete wentz,his food is good,he made me pancakes this morning.

The ten minutes went really fast with only a few more costumers and I was finally free. Pete was supposed to come and get me by now,he said it was to risky to go alone and walking,I looked around for his black car but he wasn't there,maybe he went to buy something while coming so I just waited for him.

For twenty minutes.

Outside work.

Fuck.

I decided to call him,but he wasn't answering,so I did it again,still not answering. Did something happen to him? Shit,what if he got attacked? What if he got attacked and the guys didn't get there in time? What if they are still trying to help him? Shit,I had to go,home and quick.  
Okay maybe I'm overreacting but,his living with me,and I'm cursed so we never know.  
I went back running,bumping against people but no one seemed to notice it,which I found weird,but ignored it.  
I got home in less time than I normally do and got inside and I started to call him.  
Just to found Ray and Pete sleeping on the couch.  
"Hey Frank."  
"Fuck,he is okay?did something happened? Is he okay?"I harassed him with question,but he only smiled in amusement.  
"No,don't worry Frank."  
"God,he scared me,he was supposed to get me about thirty minutes ago and I got scared."  
"He got distracted trying to call me and end up falling asleep."  
I snorted looking down at Pete." Why are you here anyway?"  
"I just came to check how were you guys doing,I noticed how exhausted Pete was." He looked down at Pete too smiling,but with a bit of concern.  
"I know,he was in a full mom mode all this time,he never leaved my side,hell he didn't even let me get cereals by myself." He laughed,but his concern didn't go away.  
"I think it's understandable." He bites his lips still looking at Pete,no,wait,he was looking for something." Have you noticed something strange happen with him?"  
"No,why?" I was concerned too now.  
"The guys were around and noticed something weird with him...I don't think it's to important but we should keep an eye on him."  
"What? Why?" I frowned deeply."you said nothing happened to him!"  
"I know! I know! Calm down,you're going to wake him up." He hushed me.  
"But...but...Ray!"I whinned.  
"Listen,I know I told you nothing happened to him,because nothing did now but something must have happened before." I was about to interrupt but he kept talking." They have been noticing some patterns in him,he may not have shown them in front of you so you want get concerned about him,but something have been sucking energy from him,that is probably why he has been so tired lately,I think you haven't noticed right?"  
"I...no,but I know he had done a lot of things for me lately,and working none stop,and I know he was tired but no." I said feeling guilty for not have noticed it before. The guys already had enough trouble with me,and Pete volunteered to help and now he was in danger too,and it was probably my fault. "It's my fault,if I hadn't told him he would be alright...and you guys already have enough work with me and now him,and fuck it's my fault" I could feel tears threatening in my eyes,I blinked rapidly and looked down.  
"No,no it's not Frank,don't say that." He got up and walked over and cupped my face,making me look up at him."nothing of this was your fault,you weren't even supposed to get attacked twice."  
"But you said-"  
"I know,but you were born with it,your blood is not your fault either."

I just looked up at him,tears still going down my cheeks as he looked at me with soft eyes,while stroked my cheek with his thumb,comfort that really needed now.  
I really didn't know how we would figure this out,now they had twice as much trouble and because of me,even though Ray told me it wasn't but I couldn't help but feel like it. What if after this Pete got attacked more as well? What if I couldn't help him? I already feel useless enough in all this,I could barely defend myself.  
I hugged Ray,burying my face in his chest,and he put his arms around me letting me soak his shirt in tears.

"Everything is gonna be okay,Frank." He said softly."We will figure this out,we will protect you,both of you,we will never let them hurt you,I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love making Gerard be an asshole. I just love it. And yeah I'm sorry for Pete,but I really REALLY had to. Nothing to do with the story but I really wanted too.  
> And Mama Pete is best Pete.
> 
> I don't have much to say this time,aside that I have to work with school and that I got called goth by this kid in my class. Oh and I got snapchat too,I only have two friends in it.  
> If you want to add me is : wellalright_g
> 
> welp see ya~


	9. Filling up the empty space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little talks about fuckboys with mommy Pete and Frank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this in FOREVER (4months actually) and I apologize.

Ray leaved soon after that,I was alone with Pete in the living room,I sat on a chair for a while looking at him,my mind was blank,only thinking about everything that could possibly go wrong now.  
I had to do something,I couldn't just sit here,get attacked and wait for the other to save me. Now it wasn't just me,it's Pete too. We were now the two ladies in distress,but one had her own ways to survive,the other didn't. I felt useless,I couldn't defend myself,all I could is scream and run. And that's clearly the last thing I wanted,I wanted to prove that I could fight for myself too.  
But I had no fucking idea against what I wanted to fight,I didn't even know what the real names of the creatures were. I had to know it,I had to investigate,find ways to defend myself if I was alone,I wanted to be strong. I had to be strong. I could do it.

But first thing first,I was hungry,Pete was asleep,and there are big possibilities that he will too be hungry,plus counting the fact that something was sucking energy out of him.   
I decided to make fried vegetables and chicken for Pete. Not too long after I made the good I heard a groan coming from the living room,I guess Pete as awoken. I heard footsteps coming to the kitchen and some mumbled curses.

"What's up sleeping beauty?" I said with a smile as I put his food in front of a sit as he sat there.  
"Why are you cooking? you could have hurt yourself" His voice sounded sleepy but he started to eat anyway.  
"Because you were asleep on the couch."  
"What?" He sounded confused,and looked confused." No,I didn't."  
"Yes you were." I sat in front of him and started to eat my food.  
"But...how did you came back?"  
"Walking,I waited for thirty minutes for you."  
"Fuck!" He exclaimed then sighed deeply."I'm sorry,I shouldn't have done that."  
"Don't worry men,you were exhausted,and you still look like it." Then I shoved some carrots in my mouth.  
"I'm kinda tired yeah,but I'm fine." He smiled. If I saw it before,he would have fooled me,but not anymore.  
"Liar,you barely had rest since you know about my condition,so relax and take a break,I can handle myself."  
"No,I can't what if something happen when I'm asleep? Or or..." He stared at me like he was begging me something,not saying a word as he tried to thought other excuses to give me."just no Frank I can't."   
"No,Pete I swear I can,I've doing good so far at work,and absolutely nothing happened when I came back,I've been extra careful." Which was a lie because I came back running but he doesn't have to know."and I can cook without burning or cutting or whatever you fear could had happened."   
"But-"  
"No you need to rest."  
He sighed defeated and with that we fell in an awkward silence and continued eating. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I broke the silence.  
"Ray told me you've been trying to call him before you called asleep."  
"What?he came?" He raised both eyebrow in surprise."oh,and yeah I wanted to see if it worked now."  
I snorted."yeah,he came but you were asleep and I think he stayed there because he was just standing near you when I came back."  
"Ugh no, why?" He whined like a kid." Just when I finally made it." He whined more pushing food around his plate.  
"Hey but you get to see them all."  
"So did you."  
"Yeah,but no,I didn't see them together and I hadn't seen one yet,well,yes I did but he was all blurry and I was about to faint because of blood loss,so yeah no."  
I saw him smirk like he knew something I didn't."i know I know,you told me,Fairy,right?"  
"Yeah,talking about him,did you saw him?"  
"Oh yes I did,he's smoking hot." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and it was almost scary that I didn't know,and at that add an eye roll." But I wanted to slap his face...and ass."  
"That sounds strangely familiar." I frowned but I still had an amused smile on my face." Is he as blond as I told you?" And I knew exactly from where I knew this.  
"Yellow as a fucking crayon,dude."  
"Leather jacket?"  
"Leather jacket,like a dragon."  
"Hazel eyes?"  
"Fucking gorgeous hazel eyes,like damn,it was like they changed colors every time he blinked."  
"Was he pretentious or something like that?"  
"I just told you I wanted to slap him,that guy talks like he's the best."  
"Was he the guy from the coffee?"  
"I was about to tell you because you never asked but yeah,it was him."  
"That motherfucker!" I said as I punched the table and throw my head back groaning in exasperation.  
"What?" He asked.  
"That fucker came today at work and fucking sassed me and went all mysterious playing, saying things like "I may,I may not" and all that shit and I called him an asshole and he said a lot of people call him that but everyone find him attractive anyway and god that guy is so fucking pretentious,he said shit like "they want to punch me but I'm too hot so they don't",which is true because goddamn,but still." I could see-and hear him- trying to restrain his laughter,fucker.  
"What the fuck are you laughing at?! I'm being serious here!" I exclaimed as he started losing his shit over me." That guy is a fucking moron,I can't believe he saved lives"   
"Same,man,same." And he just kept laughing at me,making me smile gently as I felt them around again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slowly getting into this again,this is a chapter that has been there for ever and I had like three lines and I just finished it. Sorry this is shitty as hell,I've been looking at a whole lot of horror stories and art to get my inspiration back and it's actually working.
> 
> I have big plans for this story yo~
> 
>  
> 
> thanks to the people who waited for this,I love you and I promise I'll try my hardest.
> 
>  
> 
> xx


End file.
